


Honey

by Deathtouch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Begging, Blow Jobs, Collars, Crying, Drinking, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Hair-pulling, Honey, Implied/Referenced Torture, Licking, M/M, Messy, Milk, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is his own warning, Starvation, Submission, Torture, Wet & Messy, gagging, mentions of breaking bones, mentions of dental torture, mentions of flaying, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☛ In which Reek and Ramsay enjoy some honey.</p><p>
  <i>"This is the very last of the honey in our wares; a few spoonfuls, if any." He lifted a finger and it was glazed in golden bronze.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Reek's stomach ached as badly as his heart had moments ago. He was used to his stomach aching, so he ignored it. His thoughts did not turn towards himself, but instead it was the Boltons he felt sympathy for. Ramsay and Roose both liked to enjoy their mulled wine. Reek did not know much about mulling but he knew that honey was an important ingredient along with cloves and ginger and of course the warmed wine itself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"'M sorry m'lord," Reek apologized earnestly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ramsay raised an eyebrow at him. "If it's going to be used to its end, I thought you and I could make good use of the lasts of it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday to the wonderful and lovely [Lynxfelidae](http://lynxfelidae.tumblr.com/) / [Pinselohr](http://pinselohr.tumblr.com/)!! Lynx asked for Ramsay feeding his pet / Reek licking something sweet from Ramsay's hand and that's exactly what this is! Happy birthday darling, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A super extra special amazing thank you to the bae, the best beta of all time, the real champion and mvp here [Subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf). He is literally the best beta a girl could ask for, and I can't believe how lucky I am to have him. I can't believe how amazing HE IS. Thank you for beta reading this Wolfu. I could say thank you a million times and it would never be enough, but three more times won't hurt. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Reek's hollow belly ached so badly it sent sharp pains shooting through his stomach. It ached so badly it hurt to breathe. It ached so badly his head pounded, a dull thudding pulse. He knew his ailments could be cured with a few steady meals of meat and grain but the thought that he would get either was laughable. Ramsay was not inclined to feed him; not ever.  
  
When Reek was invited to the great hall, it was not to join Ramsay in his feasts or for dinner, but for entertainment. Ramsay toyed with him there, chained him to the door or made him crawl on his hands and knees like the hounds that circled the tables and benches. The hounds were at least allowed to beg for scraps; Reek was not.  
  
He was punished if he was caught eating anything. Reek had learned firsthand that this included crumbs of stale bread, moldy fruits, and even rats raw and still wriggling. The punishments were severe. It was never a slap on the wrist with Ramsay. No, with him it was a broken wrist. Or worse, he would peel the skin from your wrist and show you the tendons inside.  
  
Every time he was dragged into the great hall during a meal, Reek prayed that Ramsay would be kind to him and feed him. Ramsay _was_ kind, it was just that he wasn't very keen on keeping Reek fed. Reek tried to be good and he tried to behave. He hoped that doing so would increase his chances of earning a meal, but all he could do was try and hope.  
  
It was to Reek's immense surprise that when Ramsay did finally decide to feed him, it was alone in his bed chamber and not in the great hall at all.  
  
Ramsay had summoned him, and so Reek was brought before his lord and dumped unceremoniously on the floor of Ramsay's chambers. Reek's boney body practically clattered as he fell. He dipped his head, bowing it politely. His brittle white hair fell in front of his eyes.  
  
"Go down to the kitchens," Ramsay ordered the man who'd dragged Reek in to begin with. "Ask the cooks for what I instructed them to set aside and bring it here."  
  
Reek knew better than to get his hopes up that it would be food. It could just as easily be a meat cleaver that Ramsay would use to hack his hands off.  
  
It wasn't until they were alone that Ramsay addressed him. He was sitting atop his bed, feet firmly planted on the floor. He reached out for Reek, who was on his knees just in front of him. Ramsay grabbed for Reek's collar, his thick fingers sliding under the leather, blunt nails scratching at the soft skin of Reek's neck. Ramsay yanked him forward.  
  
"Your collar's getting loose," he chided.  
  
"’M sorry m'lord," Reek rasped, letting himself be pulled.  
  
The red leather did hang somewhat loosely around his neck instead of practically choking him as it had when Ramsay first put it on him. That had been months ago, and he'd eaten so little since then. It could have been that he lost weight, but that was hard to imagine because there was so little weight on his body to lose. Reek preferred his collar loose, but he dare not say as much out loud.  
  
Ramsay gave the collar another tug, gentler this time. "I'll have to give it a good tightening when we're done, hm?"  
  
"Yes m'lord," Reek agreed, though he wasn't sure what exactly they would be doing. He feared the worst.  
  
"Open your mouth," Ramsay ordered then. "Let me see within."  
  
Reek felt a sudden panic seize him, gripping tight in his chest. It clutched his heart and lungs in a vice, and he was so afraid in that moment. He opened his mouth willingly despite his fear. He knew better than to disobey an order.  
  
Ramsay stared in passed his parted lips with eyes as pale as the phosphorescent moon. If his eyes were moon-like, Ramsay's hair was the jet black night sky without a star in sight. While a night sky was beautiful, Ramsay was not. His face was mean and his features were unappealing at best. He stared at Reek with unkind scrutiny and disgust.  
  
_Gods,_ Reek prayed, _please. Please don't let him take any more of my teeth._  
  
It was no use praying; the gods never seemed to hear him. Still, Reek had to try. He was not sure he could endure taking a hammer to the mouth again. If Ramsay pried another one of his back teeth out with the blacksmith’s tools, Reek was sure he would not survive.  
  
Oddly enough, Ramsay unhooked his fingers from the leather collar and instead thrust them in to Reek's mouth. He slid the tips of them over Reek's tongue, shoving them all the way into the back of Reek's throat. Reek gagged, but only a little. He'd be getting better about controlling that. Ramsay quite liked stuffing his cock down the back of his throat, and fingers were little different. In fact, they were even easier to contend with.  
  
"Suck," Ramsay ordered.  
  
Reek complied. His lips closed tight around Ramsay's fingers and he swallowed the length that was deep enough down his throat to swallow around. It made his eyes tear up a little, but it was far from the worst thing he's ever had to endure.  
  
Ramsay smiled a cruel smile. "Eager aren't you?" he teased, giving his fingers a wiggle.  
  
Reek felt the sudden urge to cough thanks to that wiggling, but he suppressed it. He licked at Ramsay's fingers with his tongue. When Ramsay pulled them free of Reek's mouth, they were shiny wet and covered with spit.  
  
There was a heavy knock on the door. The man from earlier had returned, and he was carrying a silver tray as he entered. On the tray was a jar and what looked like a pitcher. Reek couldn't make much sense of the jar; perhaps clay by the looks of it or some type of ceramic. He was too busy swallowing, trying to rid the salty taste of Ramsay's fingers from his mouth.  
  
"Set that here," Ramsay demanded, nodded curtly to the bureau beside his bed.  
  
His tone had softened to something similar to affection when he's been alone with Reek but he was back to giving authoritative commands quick as the snap of a whip. It wasn't until they were alone again that Ramsay seemed to soften once more. Even when he was soft, he was still sharp as a blade and just as dangerous.  
  
"Tell me, Reek," Ramsay began as he reached for the jar from the tray. "What were the words of House Stark, that dire family you were so fond of before I met you?"  
  
Reek's chest ached, a horrible unhappiness overcoming him. "Winter is coming," he whispered, saddened to speak those words out loud. Ned Stark's voice spoke the words in time with him in his head, and Reek's heart ached.  
  
"Winter is coming," Ramsay repeated with a laugh. "Well ,they were right about that. Winter _is_ coming. Foods that we ought to have, we are quickly running out of."  
  
As he spoke, Ramsay lifted the topper of the jar in his hands and set it carefully aside. He dipped a finger within and made a face.  
  
"This is the very last of the honey in our wares; a few spoonfuls, if any." He lifted a finger and it was glazed in golden bronze.  
  
Reek's stomach ached as badly as his heart had moments ago. He was used to his stomach aching, so he ignored it. His thoughts did not turn towards himself, but instead it was the Boltons he felt sympathy for. Ramsay and Roose both liked to enjoy their mulled wine. Reek did not know much about mulling but he knew that honey was an important ingredient along with cloves and ginger and of course the warmed wine itself.  
  
"'M sorry m'lord," Reek apologized earnestly.  
  
Ramsay raised an eyebrow at him. "If it's going to be used to its end, I thought you and I could make good use of the lasts of it."  
  
Reek's eyebrows knitted together in concern. He wasn't sure what that meant. Knowing Ramsay, he'd use the honey as lubrication. Reek hoped not. It had been a few weeks, but he was still raw and sore from the last time Ramsay had fucked him. A good hard fucking would be better than missing teeth, though, that was for certain.  
  
"...Are you hungry, Reek?" Ramsay teased him. He lifted his finger to his own mouth and his pink tongue darted up, lapping up a long oozing drop of golden honey.  
  
Reek nearly moaned. "Yes, m'lord," he whimpered weakly. Gods, he was hungry. He was always so hungry.  
  
Ramsay laughed at him and bent down to kiss him. It was quick and sudden. Reek tasted the honey on Ramsay's lips, sweet and delicious. He moaned and chased after his lips, but Ramsay was already pulling away.  
  
"Let me hear you beg," Ramsay demanded, one final stipulation before he would give in and give Reek a real taste.  
  
"Please!" Reek whimpered instantly. "Please, my lord, _please!_ I wouldn't ask if you didn't offer. Please!"  
  
His pride had left him long ago, and his desperation outweighed his modesty. Honey wasn't much of a meal, but it was better than nothing. The idea that Ramsay might finish the lasts of it for himself and not let Reek have any at all flashed briefly through his mind. That thought was physically painful. Reek thought he might cry.  
  
He opened his mouth to continue begging but as soon as he did Ramsay stuffed his fingers in. They were coated with honey, sticky and thick. It dripped on Reek's lips and down his chin and the sweetness of it burst onto his tongue. He closed his eyes to savor the taste and licked between Ramsay's fingers. He had never tasted anything as delicious as this.  
  
Ramsay smiled at him, pleased with Reek's display of hungrily licking at Ramsay's fingers.  
  
After a moment, Ramsay pulled his fingers free with a wet pop. Reek licked his lips watching intently as Ramsay dipped a finger in the pot of honey and discovered more. Instead of thrusting his fingers into Reek's wet and willing mouth he simply held them out.  
  
Reek leaned in. He licked out his tongue, sliding in it up the length of Ramsay's fingers. When his tongue was coated with honey he pulled it back into his mouth and swallowed it down. He could feel it heavy in the back of his throat but he didn't mind. He swallowed again and again before licking at Ramsay's fingers once more.  
  
When Ramsay's fingers were wet with saliva instead of honey, he moved to wipe them carelessly on the featherbed. He set the jar aside and reached for the pitcher on the tray. It was large and seemed to be heavy, but Ramsay gripped it firmly.  
  
"Tip your head back, open your mouth," Ramsay demanded. With the way he was holding the pitcher, there could be only one reason for such an order.  
  
Reek would have liked to know what was going to be poured in to his mouth but he obeyed unfailingly. Ramsay was being kind in feeding him, he ought not to make a mess of things by hesitating or refusing. He was a little sad at the prospect of the sweet taste of honey being washed from his mouth but he parted his lips anyway.  
  
Ramsay brought the tapered end of the pitcher to Reek's mouth. He barely had to tip it before suddenly there was liquid flowing over his tongue and down towards his throat. Reek moaned. It was milk, fresh and cool, and sweetened with sugar.  
  
Tears of gratefulness and happiness filled his eyes. His hands flew up, clutching desperately at the sides of the pitcher. He was missing some of his fingers but he grasped for just the same.  
  
"Ah-ah," Ramsay eased off on the pouring. "Arms at your sides," he snapped.  
  
Reek forced his hands down. He swallowed the mouthful of milk he'd been given and immediately parted his lips again. He was desperate for more.  
  
Ramsay continued pouring after a moment. He filled Reek's mouth so that it overflowed, steady streams of white oozing down Reek's chin. It splattered on his dirty tunic, leaving stains over top of stains that were already there. When the milk dried it would smell sour, and Reek will have really earned his name, but for now it was too sweet and delicious for him to care.  
  
It took two gulps to swallow down all the milk in his mouth, and when he was done Reek had to stop and take a breath. His eyes were all wet and blurry. "Thank you, my lord," he whispered suddenly, the gratitude was automatic and real. "Thank you, thank you." Reek wanted Ramsay to know just how much this meant to him.  
  
"Quiet," Ramsay chided him. He set the pitcher aside and went back to the jar of honey.  
  
Ramsay turned the jar on its side and squinted into it. He frowned a little. Were they out already? The thought was saddening. After a moment Ramsay stuck a finger into the pot. When he pulled it free there was a fat gob of honey oozing over his finger. That was perhaps the last bit of honey anyone would see until spring... If spring should ever come again.  
  
Before Ramsay could bring it to Reek's lips, and before Reek could lean in to lick at it, the honey started dripping. A giant glob landed in Ramsay's lap. Reek did not think, he reacted. He went for Ramsay's lap, burying his face between the lord's thighs. He sucked the sweet honey from the fabric of Ramsay's clothes. The texture of the cloth was odd but Reek did not care.  
  
It wasn't until he'd done it that he realize what he was doing. By then it was too late. He was in a compromising situation at best, and it was only made worse by the realization that his lips were on the soft bulge of Ramsay's cock. It was swiftly stiffening.  
  
Ramsay grabbed for his head, sticky fingers tangling up in Reek's brittle hair. "Keep going," he demanded, forcing Reek's mouth onto his cock through the fabric.  
  
Reek had no choice but to obey, not that he would have refused an order. He opened his mouth a little wider and filled it with cloth. He licked with his tongue, wetting the fabric and turning it damp. He had sucked all the honey from the fibers of Ramsay's clothes, and no longer did it taste sweet. Instead Reek tasted the clove heavy musk that was Ramsay Bolton.  
  
Ramsay leaned back, groaning.  
  
Reek lifted his eyes, hoping he was pleasing Ramsay. It was the least he could do for the honey and sweet milk he'd been given. He could not see the pleasure on Lord Ramsay's face but he could hear the sounds of it. It was just soft gasps with slight moans lilting at the end of every breath but it was enough for Reek to know he was doing right. He continued mouthing hungrily at Ramsay's crotch, making him harder and harder.  
  
Ramsay gave his hair a tug after a moment, jerking his head.  
  
"Unlace me," he ordered.  
  
Ramsay had just barely given him enough room and it didn't help that Reek was no good with his fingers. He hurried to do as he was told. The fingers he had remaining sloppily worked on the laces of Ramsay's trousers until they were undone. He could not slide Ramsay's pants down entirely because he was sitting, but he could shove the waist band out of the way enough for Ramsay's cock to spring free.  
  
Reek did not hesitate; he eagerly moved to take Ramsay into his mouth. He had not waited for an order and that proved to be a mistake.  
  
"No," Ramsay snapped, yanking on his brittle hair. "Sit back, grab that pitcher. Take a drink." He ordered.  
  
Reek gave Ramsay's thick red cock a thoughtful glance, as if he was sad to leave it, but he crawled away to do as he was told, he had to stand up to grab the pitcher of milk, and his back was bowed in a heavy stoop as he stood. The pitcher almost proved too heavy for his weak arms, and there was a terrible moment where he faltered as he picked it up. Reek thought the whole thing would slip through his remaining fingers and clatter to the floor. He would spill it all and Ramsay would have his hide for sure. He did not end up spilling, but caught it just in time to slosh some milk on himself.  
  
Reek raised the pitcher with difficulty to his chapped lips. He swallowed a mouthful, sweet and filling. He looked to Ramsay who was stroking his hard cock and watching him with scrutiny.  
  
"More," he instructed. "Don't stop until I say so."  
  
Reek was confused, but he did as he was told. He swallowed another mouthful, and then another. He watched Ramsay over the brim of the pitcher at first, but the more he drank the higher he had to lift the pitcher and then the less he could see. Eventually he ended up staring in at the sweet milk as he drank it. Gods, it was so sweet. Too sweet. The more he drank, the sweeter it seemed. It was starting to make his teeth and stomach ache. It was no longer delicious, but instead cloying and too rich.  
  
After half of the pitcher, his throat stuck and Reek struggle to swallow, unable to force anymore down. He hesitated but did not stop. Oh, he knew better than that. Even if it was a struggle for him, Ramsay had said to continue until he said so and he hadn't said anything yet. Reek forced himself onward, determined to make his throat work.  
  
Each swallow was a sickening, sweet pain. He felt so sick. He thought he was going to be ill. There was still a great amount in the pitcher but Reek was not sure he could swallow the rest. His hollow belly had filled to the point of looking swollen. As afraid of Ramsay as he was, Reek was going to have to stop...  
  
"Enough," Ramsay instructed.  
  
Reek stopped at once, and the timing could not possibly have been better. He choked down the milk in his mouth and readily set the pitcher inside. He had to catch his breath from the effort of drinking so much at once, but Ramsay was not keen on waiting.  
  
He reached out for Reek's arm, snatching him up by the wrist. He gave Reek a yank, forcing him hard to his knees. It hurt, and Reek cried out softly. Ramsay took little notice of his pain and he dragged Reek across the floor to resume the position between his knees.  
  
Reek just barely got a glance at Ramsay's hard cock before he was being urged to take it in his mouth. It was wet and tinted yellow. The upturned jar of honey was sitting on the feather bed beside them. Reek didn't connect what he'd seen on Ramsay's cock to the empty jar of honey until he felt it and tasted it in his mouth. Ramsay must have coated himself while Reek was drinking. It was as sweet as the milk, and only slightly different in taste. Reek gagged all at once, struggling as Ramsay lifted his hips and forced his cock deep in the back of Reek's throat.  
  
"That's the last of the honey, Reek," Ramsay told him, gripping the back of Reek's head. "You should be honored I've chosen to give it to you."  
  
Reek made a little noise of earnest gratefulness as he tried to regain control of himself and his throat.  
  
"Show me how thankful you are," Ramsay challenged, voice dark with amusement.  
  
Reek did, willingly. The honey coating was thick and made it hard to please Ramsay properly. Reek tried, but he could barely breathe, much less give good head. He had to pull back. He tried to get the most of the honey clear of his throat, swallowing and swallowing again. He couldn't just leave Ramsay unattended though. He gave Ramsay's length a stroke with his hand but he was all sticky and it didn't seem to please Lord Ramsay at all.  
  
Ramsay gave Reek's hair a very hard yank. "Is that how you show how thankful you are?"  
  
Reek tried to speak and couldn't through the last lingerings of honey in the back of his throat. He garbled a few noises that sounded something like the words 'sorry' and 'my lord' and ended up coughing quickly. He fought against Ramsay's grip on his hair, certainly pulling some of his own hair out as he leaned in to take Ramsay's cock in his mouth again. At least Reek had cleaned most of the honey off with that first swallow so it was much easier to take Ramsay's length this time.  
  
The head of Ramsay's cock slid to the back of his throat, filling his mouth. Reek did not gag this time but closed his lips around Ramsay's length and swallowed purposefully. Ramsay groaned, clearly enjoying that. He eased up on his tight grip on Reek's hair, allowing for Reek to begin bobbing his head. Slick wet sounds of Reek's mouth working over Ramsay's honey covered cock ensued.  
  
Ramsay tasted so sweet, it made Reek's teeth ache. His eyes watered, and not just from the effort of fucking Ramsay's cock with his mouth. He swallowed readily and often, struggling to breathe in between having his throat filled with both Ramsay's cock and the sticky golden honey. He used his tongue as much as he was able, but it was his tongue that tasted the sweetness and the richness of it and that proved difficult to work around. It was the way he worked his mouth that really did Ramsay in.  
  
It had taken a long time for him to get good at this, but Ramsay had ensured his improvement with constant practice. Reek knew to let the head of Ramsay's cock slide the over his tongue to touch the walls of his throat. He knew to keep his lips a tight seal around Ramsay's length. He knew not to use his teeth, and to be careful with the ones that were broken in ways that were jagged or sharp. He knew when to swallow and gag and engulf so much that he choked. He knew how to keep a steady, constant rhythm. In and out of his mouth Ramsay's cock went. In and out and in again.  
  
Reek was allowed to lead on his own for quite a while, showing Lord Ramsay just how good he was and how thankful he was for the honey and milk. Eventually, and as always, Ramsay decided he ought to be the one in control. Ramsay used a fistful of Reeks hair to show him how fast he ought to be going, and how much of Ramsay's cock he ought to be taking. Reek ended up more along for the ride as anything else as Ramsay used his mouth roughly.  
  
Ramsay lifted his hips and grunted filthily, fucking Reek's face. Reek choked and gasped and teared up again. Ramsay was always doing that to him, making him cry. Even in their moments of pleasure it was no different. When Ramsay came it was with jerky movements and a guttural growl. His cock was so deep in Reek's throat that Reek had no choice but to swallow all his seed down.  
  
When he pulled his length out, a long bitter trail of white oozed over Reek's tongue. It was a terrible taste paired with the sweetness of the honey from earlier. Reek swallowed that anyway, much to Ramsay's pleasure.  
  
"Alright," Ramsay was a little slick with sweat above his brow and in the hollow of his neck where it met his collarbone. "You've done well enough, I suppose."  
  
"Thank you m'lord," Reek whispered, saying his thank yous like the good little pet he was.  
  
He licked his lips, catching the lasts of the honey and Ramsay's seed and his own spit. There was a thick bead of white come on the very tip of Ramsay's cock and he almost leaned in to lick that up too, but he wasn't sure if Ramsay wanted him to or not.  
  
Ramsay was suddenly reaching for his collar, undoing the buckle. Reek was given a flash of a moment of relief as his neck was freed from the harrowing tightness before Ramsay yanked harder, choking him. He fastened it on notch tighter, and Reek might as well be hanging from a noose it was so tight.  
  
"The strawberry jam is like to go next," Ramsay told him. "When it's down to its last we'll have to this again, won't we?"  
  
Reek was dreading it already, but he nodded. "Yes, m'lord." The tight collar turned his words into a rasp.  
  
"That is, if you're good enough." Ramsay grinned with dark amusement before giving Reek's hair a ruffle and then eventually pushing him away.  
  
"Yes, m'lord." Reek struggled to his feet. He held his belly awkwardly with one arm, as if that could somehow help him.  
  
His swollen belly ached so badly it sent sharp pains shooting through his stomach. It ached so badly it hurt to breathe. It ached so badly his head pounded, a dull thudding pulse. The sweetness of all that he'd consumed was torturous. He should have known that when Ramsay would decide to feed him it wouldn't be out of kindness, but instead it would be to show him a new kind of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
